la mejor forma de pedir perdon
by marifer.yambay.5
Summary: como hara akane para hacer que ranma perdone su desconfianza


Los personajes no son mios son de la grandiosa Rumiko solo los tomo prestados ….. bueno este es mi segundo fanfic el primero fue ''el peor reto del mundo'' ustedes vean si luego se dan una vueltita y lo leen soy primeriza en esto asi que espero que dejen sus reviews y no me lancen tomatitos …bueno vamos con el fanfic

.

.

.

**-blablabla-** hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan personajes

(blablabla) notas , comentarios o sarcasmo mio

.

.

.

**La mejor forma de pedir perdón**

.

.

Era una linda mañana en nerima en dos semanas ranma y akane cumplirían 3 meses de casados y las cosas ya iban mejorando entre era muy temprano decidió salir temprano para ir a su respectivo trabajo y preparar una sorpresa por lo que no despertó a akane. Akane despertó y sintió q no había nadie a su lado su esposo ya se había ido busco por toda la casa (regalo por parte de nodoka)

**-y por que se fue tan temprano y no me despertó bueno ni modo tendre que esperarlo-**

Mas tarde…

Akane se estaba desesperando que tenia ganas de que cuando ranma cruzara esa puerta le lanzaría lo primero que encontrase, ranma tenia 5 horas que no regresaba ya eran 10 de la noche y no regresaba. Akane estab tan molesta ideando algo contra ranma hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse salió y efectivamente el estaba ahí en la puerta.

**-oyasumi kioshii-** dijo ranma dispusto a darle un beso el mismo que akane respondió moviendo la cabeza a un lado

**-que te pasa kioshii por que estas molesta-**

**-¿molesta? Porque estarlo si vienes 5 horas tarde-** dijo akane suiendo el volumen de su voz

**-****no te enojes si me demore fue por una buena causa-**

**-¿buena causa? De seguro debiste estar con champu (**no se como se escribe)-

**-akane los celos hasta cierto limite son divertidos pero no te exedas recuerda que ahora estamos casados porque tanta desconfianza que no te he dicho miles de veces que solo te amo a ti-**

**-s…si pe…pero eso no importa entonces donde estuviste-**

**-ya te dije -**

**-no me dijiste nada-**

**-ya te enojes asi no te ves linda y no grites que estoy muy cansado-**

**-¿cansado? Yo soy lo que debería estar asi por esperarte 5 horas- **

Ranma ya se estaba cansando de esa discusión sin razón asi que le respondió en el mismo tono

**-bueno si tanta desconfianza me tienes por que no lo averiguas por ti misma****- **dicho esto saco un sobre de su bolsillo ,se lo dio y salió a su habitación. Akane abrió el sobre y vio 2 boletos de tren para unos manantiales. En ese momento se sintió culpable porque haia tenido una discucon con su esposo por una razón vana , enseguida salió en dirección a su habitación y vio a un ranma acostado

**-disculpame-susurro**

**-…-**

**-perdon-** insistió y al no recibir respuesta sin mas remedio se acosto a su lado

Akane se iba acercando pero ranma mas se alejaba hasta que descubrioque si se movia un poco mas se caería de la cama, en ese momento ella aprovecho y lo abrazo por la espalda y entrelazo sus piernas con las de el, ranma no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse ahí.

**-anata si te mueves saco mi maso-**dijo akane con una voz de niña regañada

**- haz lo que quieras****-** le respondió con la mayor indiferencia que pudo

**-vaya hasta que me diriges la palabra-**

**-no por mucho ni te ilusiones-**

**-ranma …-** dijo con la voz quebrada que al parecer iba a llorar. Ranma se maldecía hasta el fondo en su inerior si había algo que odiaba era ver llorar a akane pero pensó ( milagro jajajaja)

/si la perdono tan rápido volverá a desconfiar del gran ranma saotome(ya saben ranma es un hombre muy HUMILDE)pero no quiero verla llorar… que es lo que debo hacer…/

**-ranma… perdón-** dijo sacándolo de su debate interno

**-…-**

**-disculpame ¿si? No debi desconfiar asi de ti-**

**-Pero lo hiciste-**

**-perdon es que estaba preocupada y …-**

**-…-**

**-oye respondeme ya te he perdido perdón 1000 veces-**( bueno fueron 5 pero yaaaa jajajaj n.n)

**-pero la mil uno es la vencida-**

**-si que eres un engreído arrogante-**

**-no querías que te disculpara-**

**-aveces pareces un niño pero… uff esta bien-**

**-te escucho-** dijo ranma dándose la vuelta quedando asi frente a ella

**- perdón…-**

**-yo quiero una disculpa formal-**

**-oye no es justo… pero bueno si asi se soluciona todo… yo akane saotome le pido una disculpa a mi engreído esposo por desconfiar de el y prometo fielmente que no volverá a suceder siempre que no me de motivos y esta disculpa la hago por que lo amo como a nada… ¿satisfecho?-**

**-disculpa aceptada-**

**-bien y ahora te toca a ti-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**- en tu caso no seria una disculpa seria un jurmento ¿ok? Pero hazlo-**

**-bueno… yo ranma saotome prometo darle mi amor infinito a la mejor esposa del mundo a mi akane, rescatarla siempre de todos los secuestros y nunca alejarme de ella-**

**-sabes como cerrar esta promesa-**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-asi-**

Akane fue acercándose hasta que ya no había barrera en ellos y unieron sus labios en la mejor muestra de afecto que pudiesen darse sellando asi ese juramento que perduraría para la eternidad ranma correspondió a ese beso y la beso con todo el cariño y pasión que pudiese existir.

**-definitivamente la mejor forma de pedir perdón-**

**-Y la mas eficiente-**dijo con una sonrisa pícara

**-ai shiteru anata-**

**-ai shiteru mo kioshii-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡FIN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anata- cariño ,amor ,es la forma de dirigirse una esposa a su esposo**

**Kioshii-amor, mi amor, es la forma de dirigirse un esposo a su esposa**

**ai shiteru- te amo**

**ai shiteru mo- tambien te amo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Que tal les gusto dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció

mas adelante _**¿Quieres Casarte Conmigo? **_

**Adiós XD**


End file.
